Big Hero 6 Mente Cerrada (Tadashi Hamada x Lectora)
by GenesisPrime117
Summary: Mientras estas trabajando en el ITSF reparando uno de tus proyectos, te hiciste un corte y te quejaste por el leve ardor, pero el pequeño sonido fue escuchado por Baymax y éste logro escaparse de la supervision de Tadashi y su hermano Hiro para ir en busca de quien necesitara su ayuda. Esto provocará que conozcas a los Hamada y entables una amistad con ellos y sus amigos.
1. Prologo

Desde pequeña no eras muy fan de los hospitales y hacías todo lo posible para no tener que ir a uno, pero de alguna manera siempre te tocaba sufrir algún accidente que te dejara encerrada en esos lugares durante semanas.

Pero de alguna manera habías logrado acostumbrarte al dolor de las heridas como para soportarlas y aprender algo en los hospitales para aprovechar el tiempo que lo pasabas allí.

Le tomaste un gusto a la medicina y el cuidar de las personas gracias a quienes cuidaban de ti, debido a que te contaban cosas impresionantes de la medicina y alguno que otro avance científico. Y ya que poseías un nivel de madurez muy avanzado de por lo menos 10 años a tu edad, te decidiste a usar tus conocimientos para ayudar a los enfermos y lograste crear tecnología increíble con unos fines maravillosos.

Tus avances podían hacer grandes cosas y te sentías orgullosa de poder ver a las personas sonreír complacidas por tu trabajo. Algunas de las mas cercanas a ti, que eran de las primeras a quienes habías ayudado, contaban a los demás de las cosas que podías hacer... y resultó siendo algo bueno y malo, muy malo.

Habías logrado llamar la atención de bastantes compañías de gran calibre que peleaban por conseguir tu tecnología y así poder distribuirlas en masa pero a altos precios. Las personas de bajos recursos que llegaran a necesitar de esto, ni en su propia imaginación estarían al alcance de conseguirlos, por lo que sin dudar te negaste rotundamente a vender tu trabajo.

Muchas veces molestaban las compañías tocando tu puerta insistentemente y no fue la excepción el día de hoy, apenas habías logrado que se fuera el hombre de traje y dado dos pasos alejándose de la puerta cuando volvió a sonar tu timbre, resignada regresaste a abrir pero te encontraste con tu vecino John, a quien le diste una prótesis para la pierna luego de haberla perdido en un accidente automovilístico, pero el día de hoy venia acompañado de un hombre mayor y venían sonrientes.

-Buenos días- los invitaste a pasar y después de que los tres se sentaran en tu sala, ya que vivías sola y emancipada, empezaron a hablar.

-(t/n) él es Robert Callaghan- tus ojos se abrieron bastante pero seguías tranquila, te extendió su mano derecha la cual estrechaste con gusto.

-Me han hablado de tu trabajo y de lo buena que eres, me llamó la atención lo que hacías y por lo que vi hace un momento no fui el único que lo hizo.

-Disculpe que sea directa pero no comprendo el motivo de su visita- pensaste que si era por lo mismo que los demás tendrías que echarlo.

-Jaja bueno si, veras, soy profesor en el Instituto Tecnologico de San FranSokio, y vine a ofrecerte la invitación de estudiar en este lugar- te extendió un folleto de tal lugar y comenzaste a leerlo, a tus 13 años ya habías terminado tu preparatoria y pensabas dejar un año tus estudios y avanzar con tu trabajo en casa- hay muchos jóvenes como tu que quieren hacer algo por este mundo y todos son buenos en lo que hacen, aquí les damos las herramientas para trabajar.

-Pero para entrar en este lugar ¿no se supone que tengo que participar en la feria de ciencias?, yo no tengo un proyecto y los cursos inician en seis meses.

-La idea de la feria es sorprender a la gente y podrás entrar.

-...¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa... ¿asi que puedo considerar eso como un "vas a participar"?

-Mas bien como un "voy a hacer el intento".

(...)

Así que aquí estas el día de hoy, frente a las puertas del ITSF viendo por una rendija de la entrada algunos de los proyectos, pero aun no tienes el valor suficiente para entrar.

-¡Buenos días señorita (T/N)!- escuchaste un grito detrás de ti que te sobresaltó.

-¡Aaah!- te diste la vuelta encontrándote con el profesor Callaghan que se veía muy animado- no me haga eso.

-Dime ¿no vas a entrar?.

-No lo se, estoy muy nerviosa...- te giraste de nuevo para ver por la puerta, admirando cada detalle del lugar- no se que debo decir.

-Simple... haz como con esas compañías, defiende tu trabajo, explícales para que funcionan, fue para eso que trajiste a tus conocidos y esos vídeos... ahora solo da el ultimo paso.

Después de decir eso, Callaghan literalmente te empujó hasta la parte de atrás del escenario donde te dieron el micrófono y te esperaban tus amigos para dar testimonio de los proyectos que has realizado.

 _Ok_ _, respira... solo un paso mas, bien..._ _aquí voy._

(...)

La feria de ciencias terminó y aun no podías creer que hayas sido aceptada, fue como si quitaran un GRAN peso de tus hombros. Podrías seguir estudiando, ayudar a los demás, hacer lo que te gusta, Callahan acaba de entregarte tus papeles que confirman que vas a estudiar aquí, y antes de que se fuera le detuviste y le abrazaste fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias por esto- él te revolvió el cabello y te sonrió correspondiendo a tu abrazo.

-Te lo mereces, es hora de trabajar.

-Le prometo no decepcionarlo.


	2. Conociendo a los Hamada

7 años han pasado desde que participaste en esa feria de ciencias, en este tiempo habías logrado graduarte con mucho esfuerzo como ingeniera biomédica.

Dejaste de asistir a los eventos por concentrarte por completo en tus estudios así que no eras consciente de quienes eran los nuevos estudiantes.

También Callaghan te había conseguido un laboratorio muy grande, lo suficiente como para que cupieran todos tus equipos, y lo mejor fue que era para ti solita.

Hoy estabas llevando al ITSF una maquina en la que llevabas trabajando mas de un mes, un condensador de materia que funciona a través de plasma, caminas a paso tranquilo por uno de los pasillos que dirigen a tu laboratorio cuando de repente al girar a la derecha un sujeto con botarga y una gran tabla se estrelló contigo provocando que el condensador cayera al suelo.

El golpe provocó que pequeños rayos de plasma salieran disparados a todas direcciones y logrando agujerar las paredes, romper las luces y dejar pequeños cortes en tu mejilla y manos cuando intentaste acercarte para apagar la maquina.

-oouhh...- miraste molesta durante un segundo al chico antes de que éste se echara a correr.

Con un largo suspiro, tomaste en brazos a tu maquina y terminaste tu recorrido a tu destino. Trabajaste en saber que era lo que tenia pero siempre que intentabas mover o desarmar algo terminaba dándote pequeñas descargas o cerrando los pistones que tenia.

Tus manos están cubiertas por unos guantes de protección color (C/F) así que no eran un gran problema los toques... lo eran los disparos de plasma.

Trabajaste durante dos horas por lo menos hasta que Callaghan llegó a hacerte una pequeña visita y al momento de entrar se vieron pequeñas luces verdes que hicieron que se rompieran unos frascos o agujeros en tu mobiliario, pero eso no le importo a él, le preocuparse tu cuando vio que te quejaste del dolor mientras apretabas tu mano derecha.

-¿estas bien?

-si, pero me ha cortado- te levantaste a sacar de tu botiquín una gasa y le pediste al profesor que la abriera para ti, quitaste tus guantes dejando al descubierto los múltiples pero pequeños cortes y violáceos moretones.

-¿ese es el condensador del que me hablabas?- solo asentiste en su dirección- ¿y porque esta así, no se supone que ya estaba terminado?

-lo estaba, pero cuando venia hacia acá, un chico con botarga chocó conmigo y la maquina cayó al suelo, desde entonces esta disparando el plasma.

-es un corte grande... vamos a que te revisen- tomaste tu bolso y llaves para salir del laboratorio junto con él.

-si, así que cuando esté en el hospital le haré unas preguntas a los doctores.

-no no, me refiero a que quiero que te revisen aquí en el instituto.

-puedo conducir hasta emergencias ¿sabes...?- tantos años de conocerse y las formalidades ya no eran necesarias entre ustedes, aunque seguías llamándole por su apellido- ademas las enfermeras de aquí no tienen equipo de sutura.

-no me refería al personal de la escuela, sino al trabajo de uno de los estudiantes...- le mirabas confundida mientras que aceleraba el paso y llegó a la intersección de los pasillos viendo hacia el que estaba a su izquierda- oh mira, hablando del rey de roma...

Caminaste hasta donde él lo estaba, con tus brazos cruzados ocultando las manos hechas puños en la parte interna de la chamarra que llevabas el día de hoy y viste lo mismo que veía, era un robot bastante grande de color blanco caminando lentamente hacia ustedes y con dos chicos persiguiéndole por detrás, a simple vista lo asemejaste con un gigantesco globo y hasta te habías plantado en tu lugar por la sorpresa.

-santo cielo es un... cosplayer de michelin pero... mas lindo y mucho mas grande- creíste haberlo pensado hasta que Callaghan estalló en risas y te empujaba delicadamente para guiarte hacia el robot y los chicos que estaban allí.

Al estar justo en frente de él te percataste que era media cabeza mas alto que tu, y todo su cuerpo sonaba como si fuera un globo haciendo fricción con otro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Baymax y soy tu asistente medico personal.

-¿B-Baymax?- querías confirmar puesto seguías confundida por el personaje que tenias delante y no prestabas atención, también un poco molesta por tu repentino secuestro mientras que te desangras por tu mano.

-recibí una alerta de atención medica cuando dijiste auch, te haré un escaneo- Baymax te miro de arriba a abajo mientras seguías con la misma posición escondiendo tus manos- escaneo terminado, presentas múltiples golpes y heridas abiertas en ambas manos ademas de un corte poco profundo que debes atenderse apropiadamente- tus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión y Callaghan te dedicaba una sonrisa a ti y al mayor de los chicos que tenia delante.

-no entiendo...- te dirigiste al profesor quien solo se limito a responderte "siguele la corriente"

-sugiero usar anestesia local para reducir el dolor y cerrar el corte de inmediato así como una crema de árnica y vendajes para los moretones, ¿me permitirías ver tus manos?

Sacaste tu manos recibiendo un regaño por parte de Callaghan por no cuidarte como se debe y mientras tanto el robot prefirió hacer la sutura en otro lugar, y como tu laboratorio era el mas cercano que el "Nerd Lab" se dirigieron hacia allá. Después de que te cerraran el corte y te vendaran ligeramente las manos agradeciste por eso, Baymax te extendió una paleta naranja y la guardaste para comerla después.

-no puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estas satisfecha con tu cuidado.

-estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado- el robot se retiró de tu laboratorio por su cuenta y solo quedaron Callaghan, los dos chicos y tu- y bien... ¿que era eso?

-ese es el proyecto del joven Hamada- te señaló al mayor de quien estaba hablando, estrecharon sus manos durante unos segundos- es como un enfermero robotico.

-se activa con cualquier tipo de quejido de dolor y esta preparado para realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo médico- fue una explicación breve y te prometiste analizar mas a fondo el sistema que poseía si tenias la oportunidad.

Era una brillante idea y debías admitirlo, pero tu ya conocías desde varios puntos de vista el como se sentían algunas personas con respecto a ser cuidadas por alguien más, así que no estabas de acuerdo del todo con su proyecto.

-¿tu robot tiene algún programa o base de datos que dé seguimiento a sus pacientes?- indagaste puesto que a lo que te dio a entender Baymax, él se marchaba después de escuchar la frase.

-ehh... no, aun no, es el primero que hago, aun sigo haciendo pruebas- analizabas todo en él, no te hablaba como si fuese un genio, lo hacía como un chico normal, si no era creído podías intentar llevarte bien con él.

Recibiste una palmada en la espalda que te provocó comezón, viste al culpable de tal acción con los ojos escudriñados, Callaghan estaba muy tranquilo y sonriente, conociéndolo sabes que tiene algo en mente.

-(t/n) deja de atosigarlo con preguntas... pero ya que estamos aquí ¿porque no los presentamos a todos?, ok ya sabes quien es Tadashi y cual es su proyecto pero ¿que opinas de su hermano menor?, Hiro estaba ganando dinero en las peleas de robots usando los servos de levitación pero ahora esta elaborando un proyecto para unirse al instituto en la próxima feria de ciencias.

-creo que si es un niño listo entonces no necesitas de mi opinión sobre él, cuando la feria de ciencias llegue tu seras quien decida si entrara o no.

-por cierto... ¿irás, verdad?- no le contestaste puesto que el condensador estaba por sufrir una sobrecarga otra vez así que debías sacar la fuente de poder.

Corriste a abrir las puertas de un cuarto en tu laboratorio a ponerte un guante metálico esta vez, y tomaste unas pinzas grandes, las metiste lo mas profundo que pudiste y cuando el brillo de color verde estaba en su punto máximo lograste sacar el cilindro que contenía el plasma, dejando sin energía a la maquina. Suspiraste rendida y dejaste todo eso a un lado, comenzando a recoger todo lo que había estallado.

-¿que es esto?- preguntaron al unísono los Hamada, miraste a donde ellos apuntaban recordando que dejaste abiertas las puertas de tu pequeño almacén, habían partes de lo que parecía una delgada armadura, varias piernas y brazos con diferentes diseños, también muchos rollos que eran los planos de diseño para los proyectos que realizas diariamente.

-son los proyectos de (t/n), ella ya se graduó como ingeniera biomedica hace unos años y lleva trabajando durante mucho tiempo en estos proyectos- los chicos quedaron ligeramente impresionados por ese hecho ya que es una carrera algo larga como para haberla terminado antes de los 18- creo que tenia 12 años cuando terminaste la preparatoria, puede que sea igual de lista que Hiro.

-vaya ¿y que especialidad tomaste?- el mas joven pregunto, Callaghan y tu se vieron de reojo con complicidad y sonreíste levemente dejando confundidos a los dos hermanos.

-en realidad hice las cinco especialidades aunque la química y la óptica no se me daban bien, en un inicio solo haría la mecánica y la electrónica para trabajar pero necesité de la clínica para hacer algo que tenia en mente, y al final estudié las otras dos como puro pasatiempo- ambos abrieron la boca y los ojos tanto como pudieron.

-si pero ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrada aquí trabajando que ni siquiera conoce a sus compañeros del Nerd Lab- le rodaste los ojos sin disimulo alguno ya que no dejaba de reprocharte eso- y ya que ustedes dos trabajan en la rama de la medicina, quería que usted Tadashi, trabajara en conjunto con (t/n) para llevar a cabo un proyecto en el que lleva trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-bueno... ¿de que se trata?

-es una prótesis para personas con parálisis cerebral, tengo hasta cierta fecha para poner en practica el trabajo con un paciente en el centro de rehabilitación donde trabajo.

-y como no tiene suficiente tiempo como para terminarlo ella sola por eso quiero pedirte que le ayudes, ademas...- se acercó diciéndole un poco mas privado- quiero que se involucre un poco mas con los chicos del laboratorio, es una buena chica pero un poco testaruda.

-oyee sigo aquí Callaghan...- le veías con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de fingida molestia haciendo que los tres rieran no se porque y al final tu también te uniste a eso, la verdad tenias curiosidad de que podía salir de todo esto.


	3. El Nerd Lab

Después de esa pequeña plática donde Callaghan te obligó a seguir a Tadashi y a su hermano Hiro, ellos te guiaron hasta el laboratorio donde están todos los demás.

Cuando entraste viste cosas de todo tipo, robots jugando Ping-Pong, zapatos de propulsión a control remoto para mascotas, otras muchas eran unas que ni siquiera entendías que eran, te quedaste en ese lugar al lado de Hiro en lo que Tadashi iba a ¿como dijo... "buscar a alguien"? aun no sabías exactamente que era lo que ganaba él con traerte a ver esto hoy.

-Bueno chicos, ella es (t/n)- esa voz te hizo volver a la realidad y girarte a donde estaba Tadashi- Callaghan me ha pedido ayudarle en un proyecto que tiene y de paso presentarle a los del Nerd Lab.

Delante tuyo estaban una chica de cabello negro corto con una mecha violeta, una rubia alta con lentes rosas, un chico de tez oscura y por ultimo... ¡el chico que destruyo tu maquina!

Justo ahora no tenía su traje de mascota pero eso no logró que lo confundieras, él te reconoció enseguida y se puso un poco nervioso, pero tu te controlaste ya que no querías dar una mala impresión y te presentaste con una radiante sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de sus proyectos e incluso terminaron contándote sus gustos, ahora sabias que a GoGo le gustaba ir rápido todo el tiempo, que Wasabi era muy perfeccionista, y que Honey Lemon y Fred eran amantes de la química y los comics respectivamente. Tu al principio no decías mucho, solo respondías a algunas preguntas que te hacían, pero estabas feliz de compartir algunos de tus gustos con ellos. El día en la escuela se te pasó muy rápido, y llegó el momento de despedirte, pues tenías que ir al centro de rehabilitación a cumplir con tu turno.

De camino a tu pequeña oficina te encontraste con Melanie, quien desde que te vio cruzar la puerta se percató de que traías un animo diferente, uno mas alegre ademas de que te notaba un poquito enérgica gracias a eso, así que como buena mejor amiga que era no dudo en atosigarte con preguntas al respecto.

-Ya dimeee, ¿que paso hoy?

-Ya te lo dije, nada importante- se cruzó de brazos y no cambió su postura- bueno, Callaghan me presentó a unos chicos del instituto y pasé el tiempo hasta ahora hablando con ellos.

Tu amiga andaba encantadisima con eso, ya llevando casi tres años trabajando en el centro y dos y medio de tratar contigo sabía perfectamente lo lenteja que eras para convivir con personas nuevas, y obviamente por esa razón era que seguías con el mismo grupo de amigos y no podías mantener una relación amorosa con nadie.

-¿Yyyy de que hablaron?

-No mucho, fue sobre nuestros nuestros gustos, sus proyectos y que Callaghan le dijo a uno de ellos que me ayudara con el trabajo que tengo pendiente.

-¿El de la parálisis cerebral?

-Exactamente- levantaste la vista del escritorio para terminar fijándote en el calendario de la pared, Melani te vio contar los días antes de la fecha de la prueba, pero ganó al decirte la cantidad.

-Un mes y dos semanas... te queda muy poco tiempo- te dejaste caer sobre el respaldo de tu silla y ella se sentó en la que tenias delante.

-Lo se... y no es suficiente, tengo los planos y las piezas pero el tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo simplemente no me alcanza.

-¿Porque no le dices a Callaghan que te ayude con eso?

-Él ya solo trabaja como profesor y es una persona ocupada.

-¡Por favor!, es un hombre de la tercera edad- hablo con su característico tono animado- ¿que va a estar haciendo con esos años?.

-Se acerca la feria de ciencias de este año, es uno de los jueces que califican los nuevos proyectos, ademas...- te pusiste un poco seria y ella se dio cuenta- dijo que estaba trabajando en algo importante.

-¿A que te refieres con importante...?

-Quieres que te diga cosas que ni siquiera yo sé, eso significa que, o eres muy curiosa o que eres una metiche.

-¡Oye, eso es mentira!- te reíste un poco y ella te siguió después de unos segundos, te levantaste para tomar la bata que te señala como fisicoterapeuta para que seguidamente salieran de la oficina.

Las terapias, aunque siempre fueran de la misma forma, a ti siempre te hacían sentir como si fueras una novata, nunca sabias con que tipo de persona te podrías encontrar hoy. Siempre intentas hacer sentir cómodos a tus pacientes y terminas transmitiendo tu confianza. Todo lo que sabes, lo has aprendido por ellos, lo que ellos quieren, sienten y piensan, te da nuevos motivos para seguir investigando y hacer cosas nuevas.

Eres feliz ayudando, y este trabajo hace que lleves una sonrisa todos los días y a donde quiera que vallas.

-Puede que no seas un genio... pero eres un ángel para tus pacientes- te sonrojaste levemente por el comentario de tu amiga.

-No es para tanto.

-Hablo en serio- se plantó delante tuyo interrumpiendo tu caminar hacia tu casa- cuando llega alguien nuevo, hay quienes se sienten nerviosos o que están tristes por su condición, tu desde el primer momento les das la tranquilidad que ellos buscan y al pasar de los días se emocionan al ver resultados, ¡lloran de felicidad cuando las terapias terminan!.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga nostálgica- quitaste una lagrima imaginaria y te levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

-Bueno no importa, oye... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

-¿Otra vez las cosas van mal con tu novio?

-Ex-novio... solo estará esta noche para sacar sus cosas, y quiero una noche de consolación- dijo cuando llegaron a tu puerta y quitaste el seguro, eso significaba que se quedarían viendo televisión hasta tarde y comerían cuanto hubiera en tu nevera, solo esperabas que no se pusiera a llorar como las otras veces.

Dejaste las llaves y tu bolso junto al teléfono, te diste cuenta de que tenias un mensaje en la contestadora y lo dejaste reproducir mientras buscabas tu celular.

-Hola (t/n), emm...- reconociste la voz de Callaghan así que pusiste suma atención a la grabación- quería decirte que, bueno... *suspiro* voy a tener que faltar otra vez a nuestra comida de los sábados, verás hay mucho trabajo y apenas me estoy organizando con todo esto, de veras lo siento, prometo compensarte pero es que es algo muy importante, lo siento... buenas noches.

Melani te veía desde el pasillo de la cocina por la expresión triste que ahora te adornaba, era la tercera vez que te cancelaba, y aunque nunca habían llegado a un acuerdo para reunirse todos los fines de semana, sino que fue por cosas de costumbre, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo y lo sentías diferente, contigo sobretodo.

-Al parecer será una velada para dos...- le mostraste una pequeña sonrisa a tu amiga y eso fue suficiente para que entendiera.

-Yo voy por la comida, tu enciende la televisión y busca una buena película- se adentró en la cocina y aun así conseguiste oír como gritaba- ¡que sea una de ciencia ficción, no quiero dramas románticos por hoy!.

Recordabas que se conocieron de forma extraña y aun así no sabias como habían terminado siendo tan cercanas pero estabas segura de que nunca podrías aburrirte de ella.

(...)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, está cierto profesor estaba revisando con desesperación los archivos de un viejo programa del gobierno que fue cancelado. Uno que su principal objetivo era poder teletransportar materia y que durante una de las pruebas falló.

Callaghan había perdido a alguien muy importante ese día y lo único que quería desde ese momento era vengarse del responsable, que en este caso vendría siendo Allistair Krei.

Él había olvidado por un tiempo ese asunto, ya que tenia a (t/n) todos los días a su lado. El tiempo con ella se le hacia muy rápido y le gustaba ver la emoción en su cara cada vez que conseguía hacer algo bueno, pero conforme convivían mas, no podía evitar comparar a (t/n) con su propia hija, lo que comenzaba a hacerle doloroso el estar a su lado.

Fue por eso que comenzó a alejarse de a poco, quería mantener algo de distancia para no hacerse daño a si mismo, aunque con lo que esta haciendo... solo consigue lastimar a quien mas le aprecia.


	4. Tadashi

El lunes llegó de forma rápida y pasaste bien tu fin de semana ya que cierta persona se encargó de hacerlo mas ameno para ti. A partir de hoy, tu rutina cambiaría en gran parte porque comenzarías a trabajar junto con Tadashi en tu proyecto.

Ya todo estaba listo, tenias los planos sobre la mesa, las herramientas, el material y las pantallas holográficas que te ayudaban a ver a profundidad los detalles de tu trabajo; lo único que faltaba era que llegara tu compañero.

Mientras tanto sacaste un par de piezas que ya tenias avanzadas, el torso y uno de los brazos.

Colocaste las piezas en un maniquí que conseguiste para poder ajustar las medidas de las prótesis. Desensamblaste la muñeca de la pieza y te fuiste a sentar en la mesa central del laboratorio subiendo tus pies cruzados en la esquina de esta para comenzar a trabajar.

En ese momento se escuchó que tocaron la puerta para seguidamente ser abierta por un pelinegro con gorra.

-Hola, se me hizo un poco tarde.

-No hay problema, solo estoy acomodando algunas cosas- dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y se quedó observando los planos.

-Oye, el otro día se me olvidó preguntar...- levantaste tu vista de la muñeca del traje para prestarle atención- ¿tu eres un genio?, me refiero... a que si eres como mi hermano Hiro, un prodigio.

Sonreíste un poco al darte cuenta del porque de su confusión, pero decidiste explicarle las cosas.

-En realidad no soy ni lo mas parecido a un genio o un superdotado, solo soy una chica sencilla.

-No entiendo...- exclamó confundido inclinando su cabeza.

-Para empezar, supuse que a estas alturas Callaghan les habría dicho o comentado algo sobre mi ya que estamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero bueno, lo que pasó fue que el colegio donde yo estudié cubría la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, todas operaban con la misma base de datos, y cuando me gradué de primaria y me inscribí a secundaria hubo un error en el sistema que duplicó mi ficha de inscripción y la otra se copió a los aspirantes de bachillerato.

-¿En serio, y que pasó?- tomó asiento en la silla frente a ti interesado por la historia.

-Nunca supieron como se originó el error y tampoco el como arreglarlo, pero mi caso fue único, las dos fichas ya habían sido enviadas y aceptadas y yo aparecía inscrita en ambas escuelas, tenia que ir a ambos lugares y lo menos que hicieron en el colegio fue cambiar el turno de la prepa al vespertino además de darme tutores, así que asistía con normalidad a la secundaria en las mañanas, a la preparatoria en las tardes y los fines de semana a clases complementarias para ponerme al corriente, acabé muerta.

-Pero conseguiste graduarte en ambas y ahora tienes una buena...- detuvo un poco sus palabras al darse cuenta de que no te emocionaba mucho lo que iba a decir- carrera... ¿que, eso no esta bien?

-Supongo que por el momento estoy bien, pero al estar siempre ocupada no tuve tiempo para convivir durante la escuela, hacer amigos, me perdí de tantas cosas... por eso no me relacionó mucho ahora, de milagro y puedo trabajar bien en el centro.

Al contrario no le hizo mucha gracia tu cambio de humor por lo que optó por cambiar el tema a otro que estaba seguro que te gustaba mucho.

-Bueno y hablando de eso ¿como te va en el centro?

Por dentro agradecías que el hubiera entendido tus indirectas para que dejaran de hablar de eso, y aunque creías haber sido muy obvia por lo menos había funcionado. No es que toda la culpa la hubiera tenido ese suceso, pero no querías recordar esa época porque en ese entonces tus padres al ver los problemas que estabas generando al sobresalir decidieron deshacerse de ti.

Su primer día trabajando juntos se sintió como cuando estas atrasado con una materia y el maestro de turno te exige que te pongas al corriente y por eso le pedías ayuda a un compañero. Los dos se desviaban mucho del tema intentando iniciar una conversación y tratar de conocerse un poco mas, algunas veces Tadashi no entendía algunas partes de tu diseño así que te acercabas a él y se lo explicabas un poco mejor, lo bueno era que tu forma de trabajar era sencilla así que no tuvo muchos problemas para ayudarte. El tiempo pasó prácticamente volando hasta que te diste cuenta de que era hora de irte a cumplir con tu turno, te ofreciste en llevar a Tadashi hasta su casa ya que era en agradecimiento por ayudarte, se negó al principio pero después de un par de veces de insistir terminó aceptando.

Al llegar a su dirección notaste que justo al lado de la vivienda había un local de cafetería, el lugar era lindo por lo que no descartabas la idea de venir aquí algún día. Te despediste del pelinegro te pusiste en marcha.

(...)

De camino al centro estabas pensando en tu pasado y el porque ya no estabas en contacto con tu familia.

Tus padres, durante los años que viviste con ellos, nunca se cansaron de ponerte limitantes, no les parecía correcto lo que querías hacer con tu vida.

Ambos eran de familias muy tradicionales y según ellos las mujeres no tenían porque ensuciarse las manos para trabajar, y aun mas tener que regalar su trabajo. No creían en la personas de buen corazón, y no creían en ti.

Y técnicamente si era verdad el que se habían desecho de ti, pero ellos no querían quedar como villanos... no, debían de mantener su reputación intacta, eso era lo único que les importaba, ellos lo pensaron todo muy bien. Te metieron a trabajar además de enseñarte las labores del hogar ya que decían que debías de estar preparada para todo, y si que lo lograron, estabas lista... pero no estuviste preparada para cuando decidieron emanciparte.

Había sido una apuñalada por la espalda, nunca podrás entender como fueron capaces de hacer eso, te dejaron a tu suerte y por eso nunca volviste a comunicarte con ellos. La cosas mejoraron cuando te encontraste con Callaghan, él te ayudó a olvidar todo eso y en cambio te impulsó con tu trabajo, te enseñó e incluso llegaste atrabajar junto con él, con su ayuda también habías podido encontrar trabajo en el centro, por esos buenos momentos que habías pasado a su lado durante varios años fue que lo considerabas como un verdadero padre para ti.

Pero hablando de él... ¿donde estaría justo ahora... o que estaría haciendo, y si necesitaba ayuda? aaahh! estabas demasiado preocupada por él desde que dijo que trabajaba en algo importante, se descuidaba a si mismo y se le notaba, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos y también se veía cansado. Si era algo demasiado importante no creías que tuviera que hacer todo él solo.

De alguna manera, el que te estuviera evadiendo por ese proyecto te había logrado molestar, ¿que le costaba responder tus mensajes y decirte que estaba bien?. Entraste a tu oficina y cerraste la puerta, te dejaste caer sobre tu silla y acomodaste tus brazos para que te sirvieran de almohada, tenias que mejorar tus ánimos y así poder llevar una buena cara durante las terapias.

Melany tocó la puerta y no esperó a tu respuesta pues entró de todas formas, tenia el plan de preguntarte los detalles sobre trabajar con Tadashi y el como te había ido pero estos dejaron de tener tanta importancia cuando te vio en esa posición.

-Ok, ahora dime que te pasó- se sentó en la silla frente a ti y sujetó tu mano, levantaste tu mirada lo suficiente para que lograra ver tus ojos ligeramente aguados- (t/n)... ¿que tienes?

-Me siento mal, Melany... me siento mal por Callaghan y por mi.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-Me he dado cuenta de que nos estamos distanciando- quitaste una lagrima antes de que se derramara y continuaste hablando- primero dejó de verme durante la escuela, luego apenas iba a visitarme en el taller y ya sabes que ni siquiera viene a comer conmigo los fines de semana.

-Dijiste que estaba ocupado con un proyecto.

-Si pero te estoy hablando de antes de empezar con este proyecto... lleva semanas haciendo esto y fue poco a poco, no se alejó de golpe y al parecer es solo conmigo, en la escuela dicen que no lo habían visto tan concentrado por una investigación en bastante tiempo y se alegran por ello, lo consideran como si estuviera volviendo a las andadas.

-¿No te han dicho en que trabaja?- negaste con la cabeza y solo te habías enderezado en el asiento- no puedo creer que nadie mas lo sepa... -se quedó un rato callada y con el ceño fruncido, cosa que tu sabias significaba algo malo- bueno pues si tanto le importa su trabajo como para desaprovecharte entonces que se olvide de ti- en ese momento llevaste tu mirada rápidamente hacia ella con clara impresión por sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres? no, mejor no me lo digas, presiento que no me gustará.

-Hablo de que se cambien los papeles- dijo ignorando tu comentario y rodaste los ojos ahora teniendo que escuchar lo que decía- si Callaghan hasta ahora no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea evitarte por estar taaaaan ocupado entonces tu también deberías hacer lo mismo, evitalo, así sabrá lo que se siente ser ignorado.

Gran parte de ti no quería hacer caso de esa idea, pero también sentías que tenias derecho de desquitarte por tantas veces que te hizo a un lado. Después de pensarla un poco mas al final terminaste cediendo y tu amiga completamente satisfecha comenzó a decirte lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, lo evitarías con la misma excusa que él usó contigo de estar ocupado así que durante un tiempo tu rutina sería ir a la escuela, trabajar con Tadashi, luego ir al centro de rehabilitación y por ultimo a tu hogar. Sabias que sería difícil poder con ello pero harías el esfuerzo para resistirlo.

Ya con una mejor cara te levantaste, te pusiste tu bata blanca y dejaste tus cosas sobre el escritorio, Melanie te entregó la lista de los pacientes que vendrían hoy y estaban por salir de tu oficina cuando se escuchó un celular sonar, tu amiga y tu se miraron entre si pero al saber que no era el de ella el que sonaba entonces se acercaron al escritorio logrando darse cuenta de que quien llamaba era Callaghan.

Inconscientemente estiraste tu mano para tomarlo pero justo antes de siquiera poder tocarlo Melanie ya lo tenia en sus manos y sin que pudieras evitarlo colgó la llamada.

-¡¿Que haces?!- intentaste arrebatarle el celular para poder llamar de regreso pero tu amiga no dejó que lo alcanzaras y lo apagó frente a tus ojos metiendolo al bolsillo de su bata celeste, después te señaló con el dedo de manera reprobatoria.

-Te lo daré hasta que termine tu turno.

-Pero...- estabas por reprocharle pero ella te calló antes de que hablaras, sabia cuan desesperada estabas por hablar aunque sea unos minutos con él pero debías de darte a valorar asi que por eso estaba haciendo esto aun si tu estabas en contra.

-Fuerza de voluntad (t/n)- te pasó por un lado y salió de la oficina pero al ver que no le seguías se devolvió por ti y te llevó a rastras hasta tu zona de trabajo donde te quejabas cada que podías con ella, al final te concentraste en tu trabajo logrando dejar de lado el tema de la llamada y perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

Melanie te observaba trabajar desde un par de metros de distancia y se puso a pensar en lo que hizo... ¿cuan grande debía ser tu cariño por Callaghan como para que no fueras capaz de soportar estar un tiempo sin su presencia?

(...)

En otro lugar el Profesor Callaghan, después de tantos días de arduo trabajo logró encontrar todos los materiales y piezas para reconstruir el teletransportador que le arrebató a su hija, pero su plan no era otro que poder activar la maquina y provocar que el mismo efecto devastador destruyera lo que mas apreciaba Allistair Krei y todo lo que tenia, y también pensaba deshacerse de él pero eso podía esperar un poco mas.

Ahora que tenia gran parte del problema resuelto estaba tan satisfecho y emocionado que lo único que pensó en hacer fue salir a "festejarlo" como bien se suele decir, tomó las llaves de su auto, su cartera y su teléfono y mientras caminaba hacia su coche decidió realizar inconscientemente una llamada.

Por tantas veces de haberlo hecho fue muy natural el haber encontrado y llamado a tu numero celular, cuando se dio cuenta de a quien estaba llamando se puso a pensar si era mejor colgar o no, pero gracias que tardabas en responder pudo aclararse y le pareció buena idea salir a comer contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacia y sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a hablarte sobre su hija.

Nunca llegó a hablarte sobre Abigail pero estaba seguro que sabias que era padre, de ahí era que lo consideradas como tal, tampoco la conocías o habías visto una foto de ella y por lo tanto no sabias que él la había perdido para siempre. Volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que le habías cortado la llamada, volvió a marcar y ni siquiera se escucharon dos tonos cuando le saltó la grabadora del buzón de voz.

- _"Deje su mensaje después del tono"_ \- no esperó a que sonara y colgó el teléfono.

-mmm que extraño, ¿será que esta ocupada?

Dejó de lado el tema al recordar que para estos momentos debías de estar trabajando en el centro, así que simplemente condujo hasta su casa donde volvió a quedar inmerso entre tantos recuerdos.

(...)

Estacionaste tu auto frente a la casa de Melanie puesto habías pasado a dejarla ya que se les hizo un poco tarde a las dos y cuando viste que esta solo se despidió y bajó del auto sonaste un par de veces la bocina haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-¿No olvidas algo?

-¿Eh?- se giró hacia ti y como si acabara de recordarlo sacó de su bolsa tu celular y a través de la ventanilla abierta te lo entregó. Lo encendiste y lo desbloqueaste para encontrarte con unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Callaghan.

Tu amiga te estaba viendo fijamente haciéndote recordar el plan que tenían, a regañadientes dejaste el teléfono en el bolso y condujiste hasta tu casa. Al entrar en esta te encontraste con un mensaje en la grabadora de voz, lo dejaste reproducir y entraste a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Hola (t/n), llamo para decirte que he avanzado mucho con el trabajo... mmm se que he estado ausente mucho tiempo pero quiero compensarte- escupiste el agua que estabas bebiendo de la impresión y asomaste tu cabeza por la puerta de la cocina en dirección al teléfono- mañana podemos ir a comer juntos a la hora del descanso ¿que dices?... bueno, de todos modos pasaré a buscarte así me puedes decir de tus avances con la prótesis, buenas noches (t/n).

El mensaje finalizó y tu mirabas directamente al aparato, pero en realidad estabas pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, esto afectaba en tus planes.

-¿Ahora que hago?

No tenias a un lado a tu cómplice como para preguntar por su opinión sobre esto, así que le llamaste y en pocas palabras te dijo que como no podía hacer que faltaras a clases tampoco podía evitar que te encontraras con él pero que debías de comportarte cortante o por lo menos averiguar que era lo que había estado haciendo, que te diera explicaciones. Ahora técnicamente la mente maestra del plan te había dejado a tu suerte y tu solo suspiraste rendida por el agotamiento.

Fuiste a tu habitación y te dejaste caer sobre la cama cansada de tantos pensamientos y esperabas pronto quedarte dormida.

-Las cosas podrían haber estado peor...


End file.
